


Tumblr Prompts

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Other, also skully is like jay but not, originally tumblr prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: Well lads here's all- almost all- the prompts I put on the Tumblr blog.





	1. Skully & Brian

**Author's Note:**

> take this under these assumptions: its @i-have-seen-it ‘s ( https://i-have-seen-it.tumblr.com/ ) Skully, and that he never told them/ implied he could see other timelines.

The door banged open hours after Brian had left to reveal said man- now covered in mud and leaves that had stuck to his clothes. In one hand he held an old, familiar camera, and in the other multiple tapes.

He wasted no time storming into the room, straight to the one he intended to confront. He didn’t care the others were in the room. He wanted answers.

The tapes were shoved in the masked man’s face, three in total, the labels faded.

“Explain,” the hooded man hissed out.

-

It was hours later, outside this time. The one who prefers to call himself Skully had his mask angled off his face to better look at his friend- well friend wasn't quite the right word. Not yet anyway.

Said not friend sighed deeply and after taking a considerably long drag from a liberated cigrate asked “Were you ever going to tell me?”

The once masked man almost laughed, well really it came out as a huff. “Which part?”

“The important ones.”

“No.”


	2. Tim & Brian

After finding each other again online and discovering they lived close to one another they started meeting up regularly. It helped to rebuild their relationship after all that had happened. It helped to ease the guilt.

The conversations could range from reminiscing about the past before everything went to shit, catching up on what they had done recently, or really nothing and everything at once. Most days they stayed away from the more...recent past. They both knew what happened, and there was never really anything they could say about it. It's not like either of them would do anything to bring it back.

Today Tim was seething in rage. “You fucking what?!” he asked, voice rising in volume as his posture straightened.

Brian sighed, “I just went out of the city last night to explore. It's not like anything bad would happen! I think I even stayed in the car the whole time.”

“You think?! Thinking isn’t good enough Brian- you know that! Even here we might not be safe!”

Brian huffed in annoyance at Tim’s anger. It’s not like he had done anything wrong! He just wanted to go see what was out there when it happened to be dark. It wasn't like there was even a forest or anything the stalker Tim feared could hide in.

“Tim we can’t just let this thing continue to rule our lives. It’s unlikely it followed us across the country. Besides it thinks I’m dead so what’s the big worry?”

Tim was clearly still annoyed with him, “Because that thing isn't stupid. We don't know if it has or hasn't followed one or both of us. Going out there was an unnecessary risk and you know that.”

Brian really hated that he had a point. Neither of them were certain of their safety. “...I’m sorry okay. I...didn't think of that. I don’t think anything will come of it, but I’ll be more aware in the future, alright?”

Tim seemed to accept the apology, but the night continued on, tenser than most.

 


	3. Tim & Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death warning I guess

Tim really really didn't care what Brian said. This wasn't just “A kind of steep climb.” This was a fucking  _ cliff face _ . Despite Tim’s protests, Brian was still set on climbing the damn thing free hand. 

“This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever insisted on doing.” Tim said, while Brian just smiled, “In fact it’s probably the last thing your ever going to do.”

Brian rolled his eyes, stupid smile still on his face, “Aww Tim, you have so little confidence in me! I’m almost hurt.” Despite his teasing, he knew Tim was worried. “I’ve never fallen before, I’m not going to start now.” He said, all teasing gone, Tim just huffed.

“Climb your stupid rock, but you better make it down alive.”

Brian had never fallen before, but from above, Tim could only watch as the man in the pale yellow hoodie plunged twenty feet, landing with a sickening thud. 

 


	4. Skully & Sarah

The noise outside died down hours ago but the two still sat alone in a room separate from the others. For the most part it was quite, the only sound being the scratch of graphite on paper and the occasional grunt or hum when they showed the other what they had made. 

The sheets shifted as the one who called himself Skully stood and motioned to the other that he was going to go walk around and stretch for awhile. Sarah looked up in acknowledgement before going back to her drawing- a river this time.

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes later when she looked up again, having heard something knock into the door. She tensed up, time seeming to freeze for minutes, until Skully walked back in, somehow looking flustered under the mask. 

He made a few incomprehensible noises before picking up a piece of paper and scribbling violently.

He handed the sketch to Sarah once it was finished revealing a picture of Seth with glasses. 

Sarah’s mouth curved into what was almost a smile, her eyes lighting up, before she waved her arms around and picked up a piece of paper herself. 

Skully cocked his head to the side, almost as if to say “I’m listening.” He might have said it too if either of them were fond of words.

Sarah slipped him a piece of paper a while later of a cat with a pair of pants drawn to the side and an arrow pointing back to the cat. Not much later she slid him another picture of two girls, with a smiley face to the side of one and a flower to the other. 

They looked at each other, both making agreeing noises of contentment. 

 


	5. Skully & Brian

Brian and Seth had decided to head out to Rosswood while Tim stayed in the hotel. They understood why he wouldn't want to go back to that place after everything had happened. 

They pulled into the parking lot and both grabbing their phones and a flashlight before heading out. They didn't plan to stay long but the sun was already uncomfortably low on the horizon and they didn't want to risk being out after dark without some source of light. 

They walked into the forest, staying on the paths, Brian next to Seth except when the trail narrowed out too much for the two of them to walk side by side. The sun was quickly lowering in the sky, and Seth insisted on looking at one more place before they went back. It was off the trail “only a few feet.” 

Somehow he convinced his partner not to follow him.

That was nearly half an hour ago, and Brian was left to pace near the spot he had left. The sun was beginning to set, and he was worried. Seth was taking far too long. He wanted to go look but what if Seth came back? He wanted to leave but not without Seth. He was not going to endanger his friend further. He had come out here to keep exactly that from happening. 

Five minutes he decided. He’d give Seth five more minutes then go off the trail to find him. 

Those five minutes passed and he sighed to himself stepping off the trail, going the same way Seth had. He walked to where Seth had gone out of sight and stopped.

Nothing. There was nothing, Seth hadn't left notable footprints anywhere, hadn't trampled over plants. There was nothing he could follow. 

He wanted to cry in frustration, until he felt a familiar prickle. Someone was out here, watching him. 

He looked around, seeing nothing unusual as the sun’s final rays filtered through the trees. There was nothing but green.

Then he looked closer, spotting a color that hadn't been there before. The slightest bit of white. He would have mistaken it for a flower years ago but now he knew better than that. Knew that speck of white was far from the correct shape. He looked around the color until he found an outline clad in green, a heart wrenching familiar green that wasn't quite green.

“Jay?!” He called out softly, but too loudly for the forest around them.

The figure didn't move. 

Brian took a step towards him, they moved then, bolting up revealing a mask, painted like a Skull, the left side covered in dried blood, looking as though the eye itself was bleeding. If Brian had looked closer he would have found Jay’s clothes to be cover in a similar substance. He was about to run, Brian could tell, even beneath the mask and jacket. 

“Jay! Wait, I’m not going to hurt you!” He called out almost desperately. He lost Seth, he wasn't about to lose Jay right after finding him.

He took another step, despite Jay’s form still looking like he was about to run. But he never did. Each step Brian feared he would do exactly that and that he’d lose him to the forest again.

Halfway to him Brian’s mind caught up to him, realized this wasn't Jay. He hesitated then, but continued his approach. The hesitation seemed to send off some sort of signal in not-Jay’s mind, as he ran immediately after that step was taken. 

Not even thinking Brian followed as quickly as he could. 

He lost sight of him too after no more than two hundred feet. But he heard a familiar cough which he followed quickly. As he got closer the noise got louder until he found Seth. 

  
  



	6. Tim & Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different then how I normally write Brian but interesting nonetheless

The mask came off, and time seemed to freeze as the hooded man stopped squirming, knowing he had lost. 

That face. Tim hadn't seen that face in years, but it wasn't the same. It would probably never truly be the same. Not after all they had gone through. 

“Brian…?” he trailed off in a disbelieving whisper. The man under him wouldn't meet his gaze, but nodded slowly nonetheless.

That had been months ago. It had been months since Tim had killed Alex and began the process of helping his friend. 

Most nights said friend would wake up frantic, then shut down before Tim’s very eyes. It had been the process for months. Tim wasn’t going to lie, tore at his heart to see his first and closest friend reduced to this. 

Tonight seemed to be no different, as he woke up to a loud thump from across the apartment he had been renting. Brian must have fallen out of bed during one of his nightmares. Tim pushed himself out of bed and walking across the house, making sure his footsteps were loud to avoid startling the other man. He knocked gently on the door and after hearing a grunt- the only permission he ever had received- he pushed open the door, flipping on the lights. The lights always seemed to help. 

Brian was on the floor, already sitting up, staring blankly at Tim. As always. Or almost always, Tim could feel something different in his eyes this time. He just couldn't place it.

As always, he asked Brian if he could sit next to him. He received a nod, the same as always. He settled on the floor next to his friend silently.

Then something different happened, rather than ignore his presence as he would do most nights Brian leaned against him, setting his head on Tim’s shoulder. 

Tim didn't question it. He wouldn't push Brian for an explanation. He didn't deserve to feel pressured for seeking comfort.

Hours later, when Tim himself was beginning to drift off, the other spoke. 

“It...hurts.” His voice was scratchy still. He hadn't used it much on the run and most days he didn't use it beyond one or two words. It took Tim by surprise. 

Yet still he didn't seem up to full sentences as rather than speaking again, he pointed to his chest, the left side. 

Tim understood that all too well. The guilt of what he had done- both himself and not him. He couldn't imagine how Brian must have felt, doing all he had done for year. Being alone for years.

For Brian it would have been the perfect torture. Before he had loved being around people. Loved rambling about anything and everything. Now...now he didn't. Not after being alone for years. 

Right now Tim needed to make up for that. Wordlessly he pulled his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Brian and waiting for him to open the notepad before speaking. 

“Yeah, Guilt and fear are definitely some emotions, huh?” He laughed humorlessly. He knew those emotions far too well. They both did. “Don’t worry, you’re in a safe place. I won’t be judging you at all, if you want to explain?” He left it as a question. If Brian wanted to explain he would, if he didn't he wouldn't. 

The man leaning against him began to type. It was another hour before the phone was handed back to him. 

 


	7. Tim & Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College meeting fic? Its more likely than you think...

He thought it would be different this time. His first experience getting education at an actual school was for a single semester in his freshman year. They thought it would help him to be around other people.

They hadn't accounted for the fact most teenagers weren’t too fond of people who were “different.”

It seemed to be the same in college as well. He didn't know how people figured it out- honestly it would of been entertaining to think they could smell it on him, but his situation was anything but entertaining. 

Most days he ignored the select class mates who would make remarks as he passed, but some days he just couldn't.

Some days everything would just be too much. Today was one of those days. 

“Psychopath,” was the chosen insult today, and really he had beyond enough. He calmly left the room, hearing them snicker behind him, about to taunt him further for leaving when he heard another voice cut in just as he reached the door. 

He quickened his pace before he could make out what they said. 

He found himself outside, leaning against the building and lighting a cigarette. His doctor always told him he shouldn't smoke, but he felt it helped more than the alternatives they gave him.

It wasn’t much later that he heard the door to the building open, he averted his eyes in an attempt to avoid any potential conversation. It didn't work.

“Tim, right?” If he had been in a better mood he might have found the question funny. 

He glanced to his right to see one of the people he had class with leaning against the wall not even five feet from him.

He glared. He wasn't going to let another person antagonize him today. He pushed himself off the wall intending to leave before they spoke again. 

“Hey! Wait, Tim? Tim, I’m Brian.” 

“Why should I care?” He asked already starting to walk away. Rather than leave him alone like he hoped they would he heard footsteps following behind him, then soon enough next to him. 

He took another drag from his cigarette taking the chance to glare at the man walking next to him. He looked too content, too confident, too happy. Like an actual human ray of sunshine. 

It was ridiculous. 

Finally Tim stopped, “Why are you following me?” He finally asked tone colored in annoyance.

“I’m not following you, I’m walking with you.”

“Whatever, answer the question.”

The man- Brian sighed, “Look, I hear what they say everyday and I know I should have said something sooner but…” He fidgeted uncomfortably, Tim found it strangely satisfying.  He restarted “I can’t forgive anybody who makes people THIS upset. At least let me walk you home.” 

Tim wanted to argue with this man, annoy him, make him leave him alone, but instead he sighed. “Fine, come on then.” 

 


	8. Seth & Brian

Nightmares were nothing new to Brian, but some nights were worse than others. This was one of those nights. 

His eyes opened to a blurry room, illuminated in a strange blue hue by a computer in the corner of the room. He sat up, breathing still panicked. 

It was silent as he had calmed himself down. Then he heard soft pads come across the room, and a mass climb up onto his bed. Seth's computer provided enough light for him to make out the shape of Max. 

Max settled himself on Brian’s legs. It was silent again as he ran his hands through the dogs fur, the repetitive motion of running his hands through the soft coat helped him calm down further. 

A few minutes later Seth closed his laptop halfway. 

“Nightmares again?” 

Brian nodded, before remembering that Seth probably couldn't see him. “Yeah,” He answered a second time, voice cracking half way. “Skully again,” he knew Seth understood. 

He could feel Seth trying to make out his posturer from across the room. This was far from the first time he had helped Brian after a nightmare, and he was aware different thing helped depending on the severity. Brian’s willing to outright state what was wrong was proof that tonight had been terrible. 

“Do you want to cuddle and forget about what happened?” He finally asked. 

After receiving a quite yes, he closed his computer the rest of the way then stood, making his way across the room to join Max and Brian on the hotel bed. 

 


	9. Skully & Brian

Skully knew he hadn't been there for the reunion- well he had been there, at least his body had. He knew Brian wasn't the one awake at the moment. After all how Brian had been wording things did not imply he would yell at them as much. Hoodie though, Hoodie was another story entirely. 

He was grateful the altar had backed down once they were all in the hotel. He didn't think any of them would be willing to go through another round of that.

Now that things had calmed down, now that they were safe, they had Brian back. And he didn't want to have Tim or Skully out of his sight. But Skully noticed something else that was off. He let it slide for days before bringing it up.

It was while they were in Chicago. Seth had passed out at his computer and Tim was asleep. Skully was surprised to see Brian was still awake, but he wouldn't question it. Instead he gently took Brians hand. 

He received an questioning look at that, so he motioned his head to the door as an explanation. 

Brian followed.

Skully shifted once they were outside, a little nervous, but he knew what had to be done. He spoke. “Ever since that incident you’ve been acting off lately, what’s up? For real.”

Brian looked up at him, surprised he had even spoken. Surprised by the directness, by the nature of the question.

He looked at his feet again, seeming to hide ever so slightly into the jacket Skully had let him borrow weeks ago. 

“I-. It’s nothing, don’t worry about it, Skully.

Skully frowned, before tugging on Brian's hand to get him to look up. He did, and he was greeted by Skully’s eyes. Skully held his gaze for what felt like minutes, before dropping it. 

Almost as soon as Skully's eyes were off Brian, he shoved past his boyfriend into their room without any words. Skully was left to worry further.

He wouldn't get another chance to question it as someone else woke up soon after.


	10. Skulex & Skully

Something wasn't right. He couldn't figure out what it was, but he could feel it. Like it felt when he had first arrived here but also not. He debated what the difference was for the entire day, but he could not figure it out. It couldn't have been something that happened to his friends, he had been with them the entire day and they seemed fine. It had to be something else. Someone who wasn't with them yet. He ended up deciding to head out to the woods in the dead of the night to figure out what- who he was looking for. 

It felt like going behind their backs. He didn't know why.

A quick flash of memories revealed that if he hadn't snuck off...well it didn't matter. That wouldn't be what happened in this timeline.

At least that's what he thought.

The reaction was almost the same. Almost. Most were angry to some degree, but more than anything they were all extremely conflicted about his arrival.

But that was the best Skully could hopeful considering it was a version of a man who had tried to kill them all. At least they didn't attack like they would have if alternative events had occurred.

They decided it was best to keep him separated from everyone else. At least for now. 

Skully soon found out the separation, despite being agreed upon by everyone, wasn't good for him.

Skulex had a lot of guilt. Being alone only worsened it. But of course he would not directly state that.

“Why don't you just leave me like the others?” He asked one day when Skully visited. It sounded bitter, like he was angry at Skully for lying to him. Even though he hadn't- he wouldn't. Not to Skulex.

Skully’s expression remained blank, but his eyes showed confusion. “They haven't left you Skulex. You know they are willing to try to rebuild some kind of relationship with you, right? Seth asks about you a lot, He ac-”

He was cut off “That was not what I asked.”

Skully frowned, taking a second to recall the question before answering it with no other hesitation. “I won't leave you because I do not hate you. You made some major mistakes, but you’re not a bad person, and I believe this wholeheartedly. I don’t care what others think, its not my opinion, it's someone else’s”

Silence followed, before a quiet, watery sounding “okay.” was heard. 

Skully hesitated for a long moment before speaking, “I can go if you want?” It sounded unsure, nervous, concerned.

“I-it’s fine. I trust you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Eder wasn't really paying attention when he picked up the phone from the bedside table. It was dark in the room, and he had assumed he was alone. After all he was alone when he had fallen asleep. 

It was only after he unlocked the device and found a half typed search in the web browser that he realized this was not his phone. The screen read.

‘Blood ph’

That was all. Making a face he pressed the backspace to restart the search. He intended to search the weather but once it was empty the most recent searches popped up.

‘Dark blood.’

‘Blood on white back’

‘Blood spots’

‘Blood pool’

“What the fuck,” he mumbled. Who’s phone was this and why were they looking up various forms of blood? He pressed home, and the screen saver revealed to him exactly whos it was. He snorted quietly. At least that answered one question.

He didn't get a chance to ask about it until a few days had passed. And the question was exactly how he greeted his boyfriend.

“Why are you so obsessed with blood?” He asked without any introduction.

“What?” Ark asked going completely still in his confusion.

“Your search history.” Eder clarified.

“Why the fuck were you looking at my search history?” Ark asked, almost defensive.

“I did not feel like finding my phone so I looked at yours and it showed up.”

“When was this?” Ark asked sounding more curious than he did defensive.

“About four days ago. So what is the reasoning? I have to make sure my boyfriend is not going to go kill a bunch of people.” ‘Without orders from his boss’ went unspoken, as Eder was trying to be lighthearted. He realized it probably fell short.

Ark paused for a second, ignoring the comment. “Four days ago?”

“Yup” 

“I was drawing.” 

Eders eyes narrowed, with mock suspicion. “Really?”

Ark rolled his eyes. “Yes, I can show you if you do not believe me.”

Eder knew Ark wasn't a liar- at least not anymore. But he went to see anyway, just because he was interested in what his boyfriend had created.


	12. Brian & Skully

The four of them were cuddling on the couch with Skully’s favorite holiday movie playing on the screen. Brian watched it with almost no interest as his main focus was his boyfriends. The night was supposed to be peaceful. Implied to be an almost date in the pillow fort they had built by the screen.

Of course that resulted in Tim and Seth having a pillow fight. Brian was not exactly sure how it started, but he vaguely remembers hearing Seth shout snowball before the thwunk of a pillow was heard hitting a very innocent Tim in the face. 

Tim, of course, responded in kind, tossing a pillow back to Seth. And so it began between them.

Brian felt his expression shift from interest in the movie to amusement, as he watched his two boyfriend. He looked passed them, sharing a look with Skully. The others face turned from mock annoyance to an expression very similar to Brian's own. Unfortunately Brian wasn't able to see it for long as Skullys head turned to the side then angled down, hiding the grin from Brian- and everyone's view.

Brian pouted slightly, deciding he needed to brave the soft shrapnel to say something to his boyfriend. His daring decision resulted in tripping and falling into Skullys lap do to an inconvenient landing pillow. His face shifted from surprise to a stupid smile as he rolled onto his back to look at Skully.

“Hey, hey. Skully.” A curious head tilt was the response, which Brian took as the okay to continue.

“You always duck away when you smile. I just want you to know your smiles cute.” Brians eyes were bright and genuine

Skully couldn't help but let out a quiet “Oh my gods,” as he pulled his hood over his face. Brian couldn't see it, but he knew his boyfriend was smiling under the hood. His work was done.


	13. Tim & Brian

It had become a joke among the entire crew that Brian, having been cast the main leading role, was the star. It always showed up in little ways during and after filming. With phrases such as

“We need to get a better angle. This is Brian’s part and he’s the star.”

“Brian get first snacks, because he’s the star.”

“We need to ask the tall guy to get out of the frame. He’ll distract the audience from the star.”

Brian wouldn't say it to the others, as they would just make a point to do it more if he said anything, but it was kind of embarrassing. But Tim’s contribution made it even more so than before.

They were filing the scene near the bonfire where “Brian’s” best friend, “Tim,” delivered an unscripted line. 

He was looking up at the stars after “Brian” had asked for advice about how to win back his ex.

“You shouldn't worry, Bri. She loves the stars, the way they provide a bright guidance to travelers, and give light to the imagination. She adores them.” Here, Tim was supposed to say something about the stars lining up for them to be together but instead he turned to look directly into Brian’s eyes and said “but the stars wish they were as bright as you. You shine brighter, and more beautifully than them. So winning her back shouldn't be a problem.”

Brian looked at his best friend and responded with the written in response of “Thanks Tim. I knew you could help.”

They didn't retake the scene and the rest of the night Tim looked smug. 

Brian went home and screamed into his pillow.


	14. Hoodie & Ark

“Hey, Ark?” Eder asked from the other side of the couch they were sitting on.

“What?” The other asked, looking up from his computer.

“You are. Really cute. Like really really cute.”

Ark looked down, voice going quiet for a moment as his face heated up and his mouth curved into a smile. He was about to say something in response but Eder was quicker.

“You always duck away when you smile. It is kind of cute but I bet your smile is cuter.”

“...You are such a nerd.” It was quiet and embarrassed, but in a happy way.

Eder grinned and leaned over to give his boyfriend a kiss.


	15. Seth & Brian

It was a relaxed day as Brian had decided it would be excellent to cuddle the nearest warm body. Which happened to be Seth. He was content with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, and delivering random kisses at whenever it seemed like a good time.

Of course eventually they had to get up, but they decided to stick together. Seth had insisted on making lunch as Brian, as Sara put it “Couldn't cook for shit,” He couldn't even be offended as he knew she was completely right.

With the entire kitchen at his disposal, Seth had decided to make pasta, and Brian watched while sitting on the counter, his legs swinging. 

“Hey Seth?” 

“Hm?”

“Can I give you a kiss?” He asked, voice sounding hopeful and happy. He knew in most cases his boyfriends either wouldn't or couldn't say no.

Seth laughed “You’ve kissed me like. Fifty times today. But okay.”

Brian cheered, leaning over and giving his boyfriend a kiss that was meant to be on the cheek, but Seth knowingly turned his head slightly, just before it could land.

Brian was more than okay with it.


	16. Sara(h) & Ark

She was gone and they had both been aware of it. But some days were worse than others. Those days, Sara would sit in her room, or any room and stare at the wall until the day or days had passed. It was almost as if she stared long enough, she could make her out. See her. Talk to her again.

Of course just before she could, HE showed up again. With quiet footsteps that paused near her then after seconds that felt like minutes in her suddenly on edge state of ind, she heard the soft “I am sorry.”

If he was sorry he wouldn’t have done it. Wouldn’t have said anything. But he did it anyway. It ALL led back to him. And he wasn't sorry, no matter what he said.

It was supposed to be about remembering Sara. Not how this was all his fault. How he wasn't sorry. He'd never be sorry.

Even if he truly was. 

“Everything ends up being about you somehow.” She hissed out, eyes not leaving the wall, but head tilted away from him, almost in disgust.

“I am sorry.” He repeated again. She couldn't stand it. How his voice sounded stupidly sincere. He. wasn't. 

She stood, turned and left, purposely pushing him into the wall on her way out.

Sarah watched from the wall. She knew he was sorry, but she couldn't forgive him.


	17. Hoodie & Ark

Hoodie couldn't help but grin as Alex’s fist connected with his face. It was clear they had already won, and the other knew it. It was only a matter of time.

“Wipe that stupid smile off you face.” 

It did not matter anymore.

He felt blood trickle down from his nose as his own hand connected with Alex's temple stunning the man enough to push him aside and run.

He heard the other man call after him as he fled the abandoned building, but he didn't care for what the other had to say. It wasn't important. Nothing important came from the ramblings of a mad man.

He vaguely realized he’d have to report the incident, and stay at the secondary safe house. The mad man had probably followed him from the old one But he couldn't have known about the red shed in the woods that wasn't his main base. That was safe. The safest. 

He arrived before the sunset unannounced and had expected it to be empty. The one who had chosen to inhabit it had been away often as of late. Instead of the still interior he expected to be greeted with, he found it to be occupied by another hooded man.

His partner in crime, the main founder of their little group, sat with his mask to the side. He looked up from the computer screen, hand immediately going to the side, where Hoodie knew he kept a gun.

The hand froze halfway the second he registered his currently unhooded partners face.

“Holy shit.” He stood, quickly crossing the tiny shack, hands moving up to hold both sides of Hoodie’s face, turning it slightly to insure there were no injuries beside his obvious bruised eye and bleeding nose. He was relieved to find those were the only two.

“Who’s blood is that?” Was the first thing he inquired, after seeing the larger than reasonable blood stain around the hoodies neck. Hoodie thought it was obvious seeing as there was a trail from his nose to it. Maybe it was Alex’s too. He looked down to confirm. 

His confusion seemed to panic Ark, as he immediately guided Hoodie to the beat up mattress on the floor, sitting him down. He pulled the hoodie off once they were sitting to insure that there was no injuries hidden under the dull yellow fabric. Not that he’d be able to clearly spot a blood stain on the black turtleneck his partner enjoyed wearing under it in the colder months. 

He spotted nothing except a few damp splotches around the neck and chest where blood had fell from his nose. He realized then that it was probably broken. He’d have to set it, but before that he insured the bleeding had stopped, and that his nose was the only source.

Soon enough he would find the source of who had done it.


	18. Seth & Brian

The vision thing had its problems when Seth first received it. Said problems included controlling it, which often resulted in unexpected events. Such as running into an unseen wall, as the vision had decided it was time to show you a hallway in place of it.

Seth backed away from the unexpected obstruction, took a second to focus, then continue his way to the kitchen. 

He ran into Brian a moment later, who made a surprised noise at the impact, before stumbling back a few steps.

“Seth! Sorry I didn't see you!” Seth could say the same, as he picked himself up from the ground. Today wasn't his day. 

Suddenly he heard Brian speak again “Seth! You’re bleeding!” 

He then felt his arm being grabbed as he was dragged down the rest of the hall, suddenly sat on a chair, then seconds later had a tissue pressed against his nose.

“I’m so sorry! I should have watched out, then I would have ran into you hard enough to make you bleed!”

What? Oh.

“No. That wasn't your fault Brian. I uh, I hit a wall before running into you. Because of the sight so. Bleeding. Not your fault.” He noted his voice sounded funny from holding a tissue against his nose.

Brian looked relieved for a moment before he suddenly reminded Seth he should tilt his head back a little to help slow the bleeding.

They would have a good laugh about the entire incident later.


	19. Skully

Some things were worth paying the price for, that is if you got the correct timeline. Which, he did most of the time, including now.

Flashes of a man on the floor, brown eyes looking at him desperately as they choked on their own blood.

Another of a man in yellow surrounded by red. A demented sunflower.

A third lying on his apartment floor in a pool of his own blood. 

Finally a bang. Glasses scattering to the side, away from his best friends body.

He felt a familiar warm and sticky substance leak from his left eye, following the trail down his face, occasionally branching off to form a new path.

“That’s a whole lot of blood,” He mumbled out with a quiet sob that could have easily been mistaken for a laugh.

Now he knew how it would end. That was the path they would all take.


	20. Skully & Hoodie

He was far from pleased with the situation. The Ark was never kind, and he really didn't need two people sharing bodies with his friends to fuck things up further than they already were.

So of course he stabbed without hesitation when the one he was accompining made to run. A stab wound was better than losing his friend and….definitely not friend. Acquaintance at best. 

Hoodie hissed as he felt the blade slide into his arm, stumbling to the ground at the unexpected force. 

Neither had time for this. 

Skully roughly pulled him up, by the uninjured arm, keeping a painful grip on him as he dragged him closer to the river. 

“Blood has such a lovely color doesn't it?” He asked, hardly even bothering to look back at the man he had to guide. He wasn't going anywhere. “I highly recommend admiring it now. You won't get a second chance to.” 

He wouldn't hesitate to do worse. And it seemed Hoodie understood that.


	21. Brian & Skully

Brian had taken up residence on the couch as he redid his nails. The old green polish had chipped enough for it to be bothersome, so he figured it was time to remove the remaining parts and apply a new color. 

He tried thinking of various things he could do, and ended up deciding to do something Halloween themed as it was the season. He just wasn't sure what yet. 

Luckily for him Skully happened to walk by. The perfect person to help determine the color of his nails. He decided to ask in a spooky way as it was the season. 

“Hey Skully?” Said man looked at him, head tilting slightly in curiosity. “Should I paint my nails red? Like the color of my victims blood?” He realized then it sounded kind of dumb, but oh well. He had already said it, no taking it back now.

He heard a quiet huff from the other side of the room “If you consider the juice of that pomegranate you ate earlier blood, than yes.” 

Brian pouted at the response. So much for being spooky. 

He heard another huff from the otherside of the room.


	22. Skully & Seth

They had decided to cuddle that day, as Seth had found it harder to stay warm as the season changed. He did however forget that with colder weather came drier air, which, just like stress, resulted in nosebleeds. 

Thankfully it didn't go unnoticed as Skully immediately woke from his half asleep state the second it started.   
“Seth! Wake up, you’re bleeding!” He spoke softly, shaking Seth awake.

His boyfriend responded with a grumble that sounded vaguely like “Sleepy.” Of course Skully wouldn't let it slide as he pulled Seth into an almost sitting position, which was more Seth upright leaning heavily against the wall than it was sitting up. Once he was certain his boyfriend wouldn't fall over, Skully pulled a few tissues from the bedside table, and held them to the half asleep Seth’s nose.

Seth remained entirely useless almost the entire time, but Skully was more than happy with helping since it meant Seth wouldn't wake up in a panic surrounded by his own blood.


	23. Tim & Brian (warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUICIDE WARNING

It was like he was a ghost. He couldn't speak, come in physical contact with anything, or be seen. He knew he had already died. He knew he was being forced to watch daily as his best friend gradually began to break down. 

Nothing was fine. But he couldn't consult his best friend when he broke down nightly over the death of his college friends. It was during a routine break down that Brian saw him reach out to the drawer where he kept his medication. His mind made the connection but it was too late. Years too late. He tried to grab the bottle but it slipped through his hands. He desperately tried to yell, but he was the only one who could hear his voice.

Tim downed the entire bottle, while his best friend screamed. He thought he heard, saw something before everything went black.

Brian woke up with a scream and proceeded to fall out of bed in a desperate attempt to take non-existent pills from his friend. The feeling of slamming into the floor again brought him back to reality as he stared at the ceiling.

“Fuck.” He knew Tim was alive. He was down the hall, sleeping. Or reading a book as he waited for exhaustion to come. He knew this. He was fine. Everything was fine.


End file.
